Ninjago: New ninja
by funnyface0313
Summary: What happens when a new ninja comes into town? What will happen? Contains many of my oc characters and many from Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

"good morning mom" I said

"Morning darling are you doing anything today?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I'm going to the store, why?" I asked

"Oh I was just going to ask you to go to the store and pick me up some cinnamon." my mom replied

"I can do that let me just go say bye to Rachel, Teresa, Vanessa, Jacob, Kevin, Logan and Alan." I exclaimed

"Okay you go do that." my mom replied

(later that evening)

As I was walking to my car when I got out of the store I picked the bread I just bought because I thought I saw mold on it. I picked it up to examine it and then my hand got hot and it went up in flames. I just made the bread I just bought into toast. I've got to talk to the Ninja I thought to myself. On my way to Ninjago my car broke down and it started to rain. Oh great its raining and I'm going to get soaked. As I stepped out of my car I didn't get wet at all. The rain didn't even touch me. I felt as if there was a giant umbrella over my head. When I got to Ninjago I went to derricks dojo. When I got inside derrick said "Welcome derricks dojo how may I help you?"

"Hi um I was looking for the the ninja I was hoping you knew them." I replied

"Of course I do but I cant just get them unless you have a serious problem." derrick said rudely

"Um yeah its a huge problem. Somethings happened to me and I don't know what. I've got powers." I said with an rude tome to get back at him.

"Yeah it sounds pretty big. I'll get them." derrick said nicer

"Tank you very much." I responded

I saw derrick dial a phone number and heard him say meet me here at my dojo as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person

"Derrick whats wrong why did you need us here so soon!" Kai screamed

"There's a person here who needs to speak with you." derrick replied in a calm voice

"And who may that be." Cole said irritated

"Her name is Sam she had some thing strange happen to her today." derrick replied

"Okay let us speak with her." Jay said anxiously

"Sam come out here the ninja are here." derrick yelled

(Sam's POV)

"Okay I'm coming." I yelled back

"Sam meet the ninja Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and the only girl Nya." Derrick introduced me to them.

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you but something strange happened to me today. My bread turned to toast in my hand and water didn't even touch me when it was raining. It was hard to believe at first but then I realized that I had to talk to you so I came here. May I speak about it to you during lunch? " I explained

"Why not if something strange happened to you and you think you have powers then we need to speak." Lloyd replied

Later that evening In Chen's noodle house...

"When I was a baby I got separated from my family. All I remember is that I had a brother and sister. A nice old lady found me and I lived with her till I was five because she passed away. When she passed away I was too sad to just live with someone else so I ran away. I lived on the streets for two years till I was seven. When I was seven a mean lady found me and took me in I lived with her for one year till I had enough and I tried to commit suicide. I almost died my dog saved me, he wouldn't stop barking and that's when our neighbor realized something was wrong she broke in and called 911 and about five minutes later the ambulance arrived I blacked out and my owner got arrested. I lived in the hospital for about 4 months and then I went to live in an orphanage for about 4 years. After living in the orphanage a nice lady came to the orphanage and heard what I've gone trough and she decided to adopt me. I was her 8th kid and she recently got in a divorce. So that's my life story." I explained.

"Wow that's a crazy back story." Kai said

"Wait if she can control fire and water doesn't that mean shes related to Kai and Nya." Zane explained


	3. Chapter 3

(Lloyd's POV)

"What?!" Sam screamed as she ran out the door with tears running down her face.

"I should go talk to her." I said

"Yeah." everyone said pushing me out the door

"Hey." I said in a calm way

"Hey." Sam replied

"what are you doing out here everyone else are in there?" I asked Sam

"Well all of this is so much to get my head around, I've never met my birth parents and I can control water and fire." Sam replied

"well why don't we go back in there and have a good time and later we can talk about this later. Kai and Nya probably feel the same way." I told Sam

"Yeah your probably right but I probably ruined it anyway." Sam murmured

"No you didn't ruin anything. Its not your fault." I replied

"Yes it is I don't know what to do or what happens next." Sam said as she started crying out rivers.

"No its not stop blaming yourself." I told Sam while wiping away her tears.

"He's right its not your fault now let all of us get back in there and have a good time but you will stay away from Lloyd!" A mysterious dark black figure said from behind Lloyd "And if you don't there will be consequences."

"Who was that and why did he tell me to stay away from you." Sam said.

"Ugh." Lloyd said with a face palm "H-He's my father."

"Yes I am and if you try to touch or hurt Lloyd I will destroy you!" Lloyd's father explained

"DAD!" I yelled as everyone came running out with worried expressions on their faces.

"What is going on?" Zane asked

"My dad he's being way to over protective. I don't know why!" I told everyone


	4. Chapter 4

(Sam's POV)

"What makes you think I would hurt Lloyd I don't hurt people I'm the one who gets hurt, and I'm the one who gets left I lived in an orphanage for 4 years of my life and I lived on the streets with no family for 2 years so if you think I would hurt someone you are completely wrong!" I said with anger

"And what gives you permission to yell at me little girl!" Garmadon said while slapping me

"Dad stop your hurting her!" Lloyd screamed which I could barely hear because all I could hear was ringing.

"Argh." I whimpered in pain

"And what makes you think you can stop me." Garmadon said while holding me in the air and punching me.

"please stop your gonna ki..."Lloyd said as I blacked out

(Lloyd's POV)

"Dad stop let her go now!" I said

"Fine but this is not the last you will see of me." My father said as he dropped Sam on the cold hard ground and disappeared into a black fog.

I ran as fast as I could over to Sam with a worried expression hoping that she'll be alright I couldn't help but think that she might die. "someone do something shes gonna die. She cant die!" I said

"Lets get her to sensei its not save to be out here in the open he could come back any time unexpectedly." Kai said

"Great idea lets go lets get her to the bounty." I said as I carried her bridal style onto the bounty

As soon as we got back on the bounty I brought her to sensei "Sensei can you help her my father beat her up. She said she wouldn't hurt him and she didn't so he decided to beat her up he taught she was gonna hurt me and she said she never hurts anyone she said she was the one who always got hurt and we realized something." I explained to sensei

"You realized what...Kai...Nya...Whats going on?" Sensei asked

"We realized shes o-our sister!"Kai and Nya both said at the same time

"What how?" Sensei asked

"Lets worry about this later please first lets worry about Sam please." I said anxiously


	5. Chapter 5

(Sams POV)

"W-where a'm I and w-what happened to me?" I exclaimed while trying to get up "Argh!"

"Hey calm down everything will be ok your just a little sore. Oh and your on the bounty our home and you got beat up by my dad." Lloyd told me but for some reason I could barely remember who he was all I remember his name and that I like him but for some reason I don't trust him.

"I don't even know if I can trust you so just, just go away and leave me alone!"I screamed. Wait why did I say that that's not what I meant to say. For some reason what I'm thinking is not what is coming out of my mouth. Its like my brain and mouth wont cooperate with each other. Its like I'm possessed.

(3rd person)

"whats going on is everyone ok I heard yelling and..."Zane got cut of by Sam floating and having devilish red eyes.

"Go you need to get out of here,NOW!" Sam said trying to fight of the demon that was possessing her.

"Come on Lloyd we need to get out of here she cant hold on much longer and to my calculations she just gave in! Lloyd RUN!"Zane shouted "Lets get the others and split!"

"Yeah lets go but what about Sam?" Lloyd asked

"D-don't worry about me, you just run, run in a straight line and don't look back but if you do remember I'll, I'll be FINE!" Sam screamed "ARGH!"

"Come on Zane lets get out of here and get the others!" Lloyd shouted

"Come on everyone we need to get out of here someone or something has possessed Sam and shes trying to fight it right now so we don't have much time. Lets go!" Lloyd shouted

"What how?" Cole asked

"I'll tell you later first lets get out of here!" Lloyd explained

As the Ninja were heading off the ship onto their dragons Sam couldn't hold on any longer and she finally gave in. She started attacking the Ninja.

"How do fight a friend?!" Lloyd asked

"I don't know but maybe if we figure out who is possessing her Pixel can analyze how to get it out or defeat it." Zane said

"Great idea, Lloyd because she was your father that knocked her out maybe you know what is possessing her or you can find out what is possessing her!" Jay exclaimed

"Yeah I guess I can try."Lloyd pronounced

"Great!" Jay said

"Wait I think I figured it out if my father said that when we last saw him it wouldn't be the last we would see of him so maybe my father is the one possessing Sam." said Lloyd

 **Pixel:If it is Lord Garmadon then we must defeat him by maybe knocking her out again will get him out but with another hard blow it could severely hurt Sam.**

"Pixel says we could try knocking her out again..." Zane was saying as he got cut off by jay

"OK then lets go." jay said

"Jay wait if Sam get another hard blow it could severely hurt Sam quite possibly give her amnesia." Zane finished

"Well what choice do we have its either leave Lloyd's father inside of her or try knocking her there's not much of a choice there." Cole shouted.

"Your right if we leave him in her he could destroy all of us but if we get him out he cant! And if she is my sister I would do anything to save her from Lloyd's father. No offense Lloyd." Kai pronounced

"None taken but I agree Kai we need to get him out of there. With Sam as weak as she was with him wearing out the rest of her energy that's probably why she gave in so soon. We need to get him out!" Lloyd shouted

"Fine but remember this is very dangerous." Zane pointed out

"Jay you shoot her with lightning while Zane you freeze her hands and feet while I shoot her with a green orb." Lloyd pronounced

"It worked hes out of her body but where is he? he just disappeared out of thin air." Kai said

"That's weird but if he is out doesn't that mean Sam is back to normal, but is still unconscious. We should get her to the couch before she wakes up!"Lloyd said

"Great idea but she just woke up."Jay exclaimed


	6. Chapter 6

"Great idea but she just woke up."Jay exclaimed

"L-Lloyd where am I?" Sam asked

"Sam your ok!"everyone shouted

"Don't worry your on the bounty." Lloyd pronounced

"How long h-have I been out?" Sam asked nervously

"You've been out for a couple of days." Lloyd said

"Oh no! My mom must be worried sick!" Sam said

"No she's not worried we informed her on what had happened so now she is fully up to speed." Sensei said

"But how you don't know my mom?"Sam asked

"Yes we do." Misako said

"Aunt Misako oh I missed you!" Sam said while trying to get up to give her a hug "Argh!" she said falling to the ground

"Don't move you'll just hurt yourself even more." Lloyd said confused "Wait my mom is your aunt and I'm your cousin!?"

"Don't be silly of course not she and my mom are just really close friends so I call her my aunt she fells like family to me."Sam explained to everyone

"Oh that makes a lot more sense."Lloyd said while starting to bandage Sam's wound's "let me bandage your wounds."

"Awwwwwwwww." Everyone said while looking at Sam and Lloyd

"Hey why are you guys doing that hes just being a good friend." Sam said

"Yeah ok." Cole pronounced

Later that evening on top of a mountain

"Lloyd I need to tell you something." Sam said sadly

"What is it Sam?" Lloyd asked

"I cant stay." Sam replied

"What why?" Lloyd wondered

"Because I can't risk you, me or the guys getting injured anymore I've done some bad things in the past and I don't want to curse you guys to." Sam replied

"What do you mean cursed?"

"When I was a kid after the old lady had past your father Lord Garmadon had cursed me. He said I would have bad luck I would get injured I would commit suicide and those who I love most and care about deeply would soon be killed or very badly injured." Sam explained while getting up to leave. "And when your father almost killed me he said it again. So that is why I must leave."

"Sam don't go!" Lloyd screamed

"I have to. And before I go I want you to know I like you Lloyd." Sam said as she disappeared into the forest

"Noooo!" Lloyd screamed with tears coming down his face.


End file.
